


Mirrored

by Flauschvieh



Category: Final Fantasy 8 - Fandom, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Deutsch/Englisch!, English, German, M/M, mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flauschvieh/pseuds/Flauschvieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(English / German)!</p>
<p>Cifer und Squall, ein paar "poetische" Zeilen die ihre Beziehung spiegen</p>
<p>Seifer and Squall are like fire and ice, a few (sort of) poetic lines to describe their relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored

**Author's Note:**

> Multilingual! Warum kann man bei Sprache nur eine Option wählen -.-

**~ Mirrored ~**  
  
  
 **Weapon / Waffen**  
Both use the same weapon.  
One single-handed and light, the other two-handed with great penetrating power.  
Although only kept with one hand, Seifer counters Squall's two-handed attacks with ease, like sensing the other's movements.  
Sparks fill the air, as steel meets steel.  
  
Sie benutzen die gleiche Waffe.   
Die eine einhändig und leicht, die andere bihändig mit großer Durchschlagskraft.   
Obwohl mit nur einer Hand geführt, ist es Cifer ein Leichtes, Squalls beidhändig Angriffe zu parieren, als würde er jede Bewegung vorausahnen...    
Funken sprühen, als Stahl auf Stahl trifft.  
  
  
 **Scars / Narben**   
Seifer's vehemence, to hurt a defenseless man in battle brought him the same pain in the end.   
And the reflection mirrored onto his forehead.  
  
Cifers Ungestüm, einen Wehrlosen im Kampf zu zeichnen, bringt ihm am Ende den gleichen Schmerz. Und die gespiegelte Erinnerung daran auf seiner Stirn...  
  
  
 **Mirror / Spiegel**  
The others would call it a classical love-hate relationship.  
When Squall and Seifer look at each other, they see so much alike in one another... too much to bear.  
Squall locked his feelings away, while Seifer claimed.  
A long time they could only respect the other.  
  
Hassliebe würde die anderen es nennen.   
Wenn Squall vor dem anderen steht, entdeckt er viel zu viel von sich selbst in Cifer, wie dieser es auch ihn ihm tut. Zu viel um es zu ertragen...  
Squall verschloss sich bei der ersten Erkenntnis darüber, während Cifer forderte.   
Lange Zeit war nur der jeweiles andere die einzige Person die sie respektieren konnten  
  
  
 **Dreams / Träume**  
Squall lacks vision. Without aim in life - nothing to reach, he only lives for himself.   
Seifer's tales about his romantic dream puzzle him and Squall starts thinking.  
  
Squall fehlen die Visionen. Er hat nichts worauf er hinarbeitet – kein Ziel im Leben, so lebt er nur für sich. Cifers Erzählungen über seinen romantischen Traum verwirren ihn. Und er beginnt nachzudenken...  
  
  
 **SeeD**  
Both were taking the application test together. Only Squall passed, because he can follow orders that Seifer can not.   
Squall payed no attention to Seifer's applause... apparently.  
  
Squall und Cifer nahmen gemeinsam an der Prüfung teil. Doch nur Squall bestand, weil er, im Gegensatz zu Cifer, Befehle befolgen kann.  
Squall zeigte keine Reaktion als Cifer applaudierte... augenscheinlich.  
  
  
 **Love / Liebe**  
Rinoa, once in love with Seifer, gets attracted to Squall. Competing for the love of one woman, till they realize the insignificance. And Rinoa figured, she can get neither of them.  
  
Rinoa, die erst mit Cifer zusammen war, wendet sich Squall zu. Das Wetteifern um die selbe Frau, bis beide die Bedeutungslosigkeit erkennen. Und Rinoa erkennt, das sie keinen von beiden haben kann...   
  
  
**Ambitions / Ambitionen**  
Seifer is enraged, since he figured his feelings out. Raging in battle with more intense.  
Squall is fighting too – in silence with himself.  
Now, all of a sudden, Squall can talk, and Seifer is only listening.  
For their own sake.  
  
Cifer tobte noch mehr in Kämpfen, als er seine Gefühle bemerkte. Auch Squall kämpfte – mit sich im Stillen. Plötzlich kann Squall reden und Cifer hört ihn ruhig an.   
Um ihrer beider Willen.  
  
  
 **Emotions / Emotionen**  
Squall's apathy annoys Seifer like hell. Just one word, one reaction... But Squall covers himself in silence. Seifer is pissed. And Squall is inwardly amused..  
  
Squall bringt Cifer mit seiner teilnahmslosen Art in Rage. Nur ein Wort, eine Reaktion.. aber Squall hüllt sich in Schweigen. Cifer reizte es. Und Squall amüsiert es im Stillen.  
  
  
 **Touch / Berührung**  
The very first time they touch, without hurting each other, stayed in their memories forever.  
Seifer recognizes, that his hands could do much more than cause wounds.  
He was so damn pleased about Squall shivering...  
  
Das erste mal das sie sich berührten, ohne Verletzungen davon zu tragen, blieb ihnen beiden in Erinnerung. Cifer entdeckt, dass seine Hände noch mehr können, als Wunden reissen.   
Er hat verdammte Freude daran, Squall eine Gänsehaut zu bereiten...  
  
  
 **Colors / Farben**  
Seifer's color is bright. White his trench coat, nearly touching the bottom.   
Swaying with every of his movement.  
Squall's jacket is short like his diction. The black color voices his wish of not beeing noticed, while Seifer enjoys the people's attention.  
Still Seifer can't help but noticing Squall...  
  
Cifer trägt die farbe Weiß. Sein heller Mantel der fast den Boden berührt bauscht hinter ihm, wenn er geht. Squalls schwarze Jacke ist so kurz wie seine Wortwahl und in seiner Farbwahl spiegelt sich der Wunsch, übersehen zu werden.   
Cifer badet in der Aufmerksamkeit.   
Und zumindest er kann nicht anders, als Squall zu beachten...  
  
  
 **Friends / Freunde**  
Squall refuses to have friends. Seifers confused friendship with obediance, not knowing for a long time, that he acually had friends.  
Squall got friends because the situation forced him to accept others. Seifer ended up alone, till he made up his mind.  
  
Squall weigert sich Freunde zu haben. Cifer verwechselte Freundschaft mit Gehorsam und wusste  lange Zeit nicht, das er Freunde besaß.  
Squall findet Freunde weil die Situation sie zusammen schweißt. Cifer blieb am Ende alleine, bis er zur Besinnung kam.  
  
  
 **Childhood / Kindheit**  
Squall and Seifer were raised in the same orphanage. A long time they could not remember anything.  
Seifer always bullied the other kids, Squall included... but it had no no effect on him.  
Soon Seifer had gained respect as well as abhorrence for this boy who was so much like him, but also completely different...  
  
Squall und Cifer wuchsen im selben Waisenhaus auf. Lange Zeit ohne sich daran erinnern zu können. Cifer schikanierte die anderen Kiner, ebenso Squall.. aber bei diesem hatte er mäßigen Erfolg.   
Bald hatte Cifer Respekt und gleichzeitig Abscheu vor diesem Jungen, der ihm so ähnlich war und doch so anders.   
  
  
**Memories / Erinnerungen**  
When memories returned, even Seifer was quite for one moment.  
He did not share his thoughts with anyone.  
When they sit together, Seifer sometimes teases Squall with stories long passed, remember little by little.  
And sometimes Squall gives him a smile.  
  
Als die Erinnungen zurückkehrten, war sogar Cifer einen Moment schweigsam. Er teilte seine Gedanken darüber mit niemandem.  
Wenn sie zusammen sitzen, zieht Cifer Squall gerne mit Geschichen von damals auf, an die er sich Stück für Stück zurückerinnert.   
Manchmal sieht man Squall sogar lächeln.  
  
  
 **Guardian Forces**  
Quetzacotl is Squall a good friend. The relationship with the thunder god was inhibited at best in the beginning, but with time the creature grew fond of the silent young man. Squall is thankfull for every ounce of power the Guardian Force grants him, without demand of anything in return… and without thinking he uses it.   
For Seifer, G.F.s are only tools. He had made an agreement with Diabolos. It is just a sort of alliance to let them both become stronger, without room for personal relations...   
It is fine with Seifer this way.  
  
Quetzacotl ist Squall ein guter Freund. War die Beziehung zu dem Donnervogel zu Anfang noch verhemmt, gewöhnte sich das Wesen bald an den schweigsamen junge Mann. Squall ist dankbar für die Macht die ihm die Guardian Force verleiht, ohne etwas von ihm dafür zu fordern... und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken nutzt er sie.  
Für Cifer sind die G.F.s bloße Werkzeuge. Mit Diabolos hat er ein Abkommen getroffen. Es ist ein Bündnis das sie beider stärker werden lässt ohne Raum für persönliche Bindungen und es reicht ihm.  
  
  
 **Death / Tod**  
If he would ever die, Seifer told Squall with smug glow in his eyes, he would die in batte, gaining immortality in people's heart. As a part of his romantic dream.  
It was one of the very few thoughts that reached Squalls subconscious..  
Once he would die... he never wanted to be forgotten.  
  
Wenn er einmal starb, hatte Cifer Squall erzählt, wollte er im Kampf fallen und damit in die Geschichte eingehen. Als Teil seines romantischen Traumes. Für Squall war es einer der wenigen Gedanken die wirklich zu seinem Bewusstsein durchdrangen. Wenn er einmal starb... wollte er nicht in Vergessenheit geraten.  
  
  
 **Garden**  
When Seifer changes from Balamb to Galbadia Garden, Squall remaines silent. He knows that Seifer is better of in Galbadia, but he stays in Balamb. He already has the note with Seifer's new room number. And he knows they will see each other again.  
  
Als Cifer vom Balamb an den Galbadia Garden wechselt, schweigt Squall. Er weiß das Cifer in Galbadia besser aufgehoben ist, doch er bleibt im Balamb. Er hat den Zettel mit Cifers neuer Zimmernummer bereits in der Hand und weiß das sie sich wiedersehen.  
  
  
 **Realation / Beziehung**  
Squall relishes the fire that burns deep within Seifer. Whenever they are together, fire and ice seem to negate each other. And what remains is a comfortable emptyness...  
  
Squall genießt das Feuer, das tief in Cifer lodert. Wenn sie vereint sind, scheinen Feuer und Eis sich in einem Sturm aufzuheben und es bleibt eine angenehme Leere zurück...

**Author's Note:**

> my very first try to write something in english xD Omg this one is old...


End file.
